


Mascots

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Animals, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mascots, Spirit Animals, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The Founders of Hogwarts have a conversation about their future mascots.Oneshot/drabble





	Mascots

"Okay, guys, we should talk about what mascots we're gonna want for our houses in the school." Helga said sweetly to her friends. They nodded. Of course all of them had been thinking about this too. 

"Well, I think I'm going to have a lion," Godric announced to the room at large. "They'll be Gryffindor's mascot. They're brave and bold, and that's what matters most in my house."

Helga liked that answer, and her turn was next. "I'm gonna choose a honey badger. They're often underestimated." And honestly in her opinion, they were the most badass animal she knew of. 

Next was Rowena's turn. "An eagle shall be my house mascot," she decided. "They represent the soaring of my house's knowledge above all others."

Wow, humble. But still, it was a good answer. 

There was only one person left. They all looked at Salazar in question. 

"...I like snakes." 

"Yes, we know, Sal." Godric sighed and rolled his eyes fondly. 

But now they had their animals. 


End file.
